Lines $l_1^{}$ and $l_2^{}$ both pass through the origin and make first-quadrant angles of $\frac{\pi}{70}$ and $\frac{\pi}{54}$ radians, respectively, with the positive $x$-axis. For any line  $l$, the transformation $R(l)$ produces another line as follows: $l$ is reflected in $l_1$, and the resulting line is reflected in $l_2$. Let $R^{(1)}(l)=R(l)$ and $R^{(n)}(l)=R\left(R^{(n-1)}(l)\right)$. Given that $l$ is the line $y=\frac{19}{92}x$, find the smallest positive integer $m$ for which $R^{(m)}(l)=l$.
Answer: More generally, suppose we have a line $l$ that is reflect across line $l_1$ to obtain line $l'.$

[asy]
unitsize(3 cm);

draw(-0.2*dir(35)--dir(35));
draw(-0.2*dir(60)--dir(60));
draw(-0.2*dir(10)--dir(10));
draw((-0.2,0)--(1,0));
draw((0,-0.2)--(0,1));

label("$l$", dir(60), NE);
label("$l_1$", dir(35), NE);
label("$l'$", dir(10), E);
[/asy]

Also, suppose line $l$ makes angle $\theta$ with the $x$-axis, and line $l_1$ makes angle $\alpha$ with the $x$-axis.  Then line $l'$ makes angle $2 \alpha - \theta$ with the $x$-axis.  (This should make sense, because line $l_1$ is "half-way" between lines $l$ and $l',$ so the angle of line $l_1$ is the average of the angles of line $l$ and $l'$.)

So, if $l$ makes an angle of $\theta$ with the $x$-axis, then its reflection $l'$ across line $l_1$ makes an angle of
\[2 \cdot \frac{\pi}{70} - \theta = \frac{\pi}{35} - \theta\]with the $x$-axis.

Then the reflection of $l'$ across line $l_2$ makes an angle of
\[2 \cdot \frac{\pi}{54} - \left( \frac{\pi}{35} - \theta \right) = \theta + \frac{8 \pi}{945}\]with the $x$-axis.

Therefore, the line $R^{(n)}(l)$ makes an angle of
\[\theta + \frac{8 \pi}{945} \cdot n\]with the $x$-axis.  For this line to coincide with the original line $l,$
\[\frac{8 \pi}{945} \cdot n\]must be an integer multiple of $2 \pi.$  The smallest such positive integer for which this happens is $n = \boxed{945}.$